The present invention relates generally to orthotics and more particularly to a knee brace which is constructed to provide anterior-posterior, medial-lateral and rotational stability.
Knee braces for providing anterior-posterior, medial-lateral and rotational stability of the knee are well known in the art. Such braces generally include a tibial shell which is constructed so as to be closely configured to the shape of the lower leg and a femoral shell which is constructed so as to be closely configured to the shape of the thigh area of the leg. The two shells are secured to their respective areas on the leg and are interconnected by some type of mechanism so as to pivot relative to each other as the knee is bent. The mechanism is usually a pair of hinge joints, one on each side of the knee brace, with the tibial shell being attached to the lower part of each one of the two hinge joints and the femoral shell being attached to the upper part of each one of the two hinge joints.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,656 to S. Marquette there is disclosed a knee brace having an anterior tibial shell and a posterior femoral shell which are closely configured to the shape of the lower and thigh areas of the leg, the two shells being joined by a closed support band system which is constructed to closely track knee flexion. The band system includes upper vertical uprights and lower vertical uprights which are pivotally interconnected to each other. The femoral shell is attached to the upper vertical uprights while the tibial shell is attached to the lower vertical uprights. The brace also has anteriorly extending tabs positioned between the patella and the femoral epicondyles. The combination of two shells, the band system and the two tabs provides anterior-posterior, medial-lateral and rotary stability.
An another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,404, to J. H. Townsend there is disclosed an appliance for controlling an unstable knee joint in the sagitall, coronal and transverse planes, comprising femoral and tibial cuffs joined by femoral and tibial links which are interconnected to provide a novel mechanical joint wherein camming slots are formed in one of the links with cams disposed on the other link, the slots comprising straight segments and arcuate segments so as to provide approximately 8 millimeters of sliding movement between the femur and tibia, followed by relative rotation about the center of radius of the femoral condyle as the leg is flexed. The tibial cuff is conformed about the boney prominence or shin or the tibia to inhibit rotation of the leg beneath the knee within the brace itself.
As still another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,143, to Kauset et al there is disclosed a knee brace which includes a thigh plate, a shin plate and a pair of polycentric hinge joints. Each hinge joint includes an upper arm which is fixed to the thigh plate and a lower arm which is fixed to the shin plate.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved orthopedic appliance.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved knee brace.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a knee brace that provides anterior-posterior, medial-lateral and rotational stability.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a knee brace that provides increased protection against anterior tibial forces.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved polycentric hinge joint.